


Cycles

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Community: firewhiskeyfic, F/M, Ficlet, Ghosts, Halloween, Horror, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Lily loves the Forbidden Forest. Well, she used to anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for October's [Firewhiskeyfic](http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com/). Prompts were Lily Luna, Forbidden Forest, Autumn Colors. The original drunk version can be read [here](http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com/97824.html).

Lily liked getting away from in all and walking in the Forbidden Forest. It was peaceful and no one teased her or compared her to her mum or dad. 

Autumn was her favourite time of year: the leaves were so pretty, the air cool and crisp. She wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck as he moon rose, bright and full. 

Something glinted on the path in front of her and she stooped to pick it up. A stone unlike any she'd seen before. She rolled it in her palm trying to figure out whether it was a jewel of some kind.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she heard a voice calling her name. 

"Lily!" it whispered. "Lily!" 

She spun, wand in hand. "Who's there?"

She gasped as she saw several ethereal figures. She didn't know if they were ghosts or Inferi or some unknown being but she clenching her hand tighter along with her jaw, unwilling to show fear.

"Lily," a man breathed. He looked... he looked like her dad only not. Something was different.

"Prongs," another voice said and she spun towards a man with black hair. 

"Let him be, Padfoot," yet another said. 

"Who are you?" she asked as the men circled around her.

"Don't you recognize me, Lils?" the first man—the one who looked like her dad—asked.

"Dad?" she said. She didn't think it was him but she was so confused.

He laughed but not in a nice way. Not the way her father laughed. "You can call me Daddy if you like."

"You're bad," the black haired man said. They weren't solid but they weren't cold like ghosts. She could fell a warm presence when he stood behind her.

"Have you missed me, my love?" he asked, the men grouping around her. She felt claustrophobic, frozen like she couldn't run.

She backed up automatically, her feet shuffling in the dirt but the men continued closing in. 

She felt... something between her legs and screamed. 

"Now, now, Lily," the third man said softly. "Jamie won't hurt you."

"Jamie?" She looked at the man again. He flashed a wicked grin.

"James Potter, at your service," he said and the other two grabbed her arms while he lifted her up.

"Stop! Stop!" she cried out, the stone in her hand falling to the ground, the men vanishing in a wisp of smoke. She sat against the tree, panting. 

"Everything all right?" a voice called and she stood up, ready for a fight. 

Scorpius Malfoy walked into the clearing and she finally released all the emotion she'd been holding in, running to him and sobbing into his shoulder.

"You OK, Lily?" he asked.

She clung to him, her heart pounding against his chest. "Let's go inside. I've had quite a fright."

"All right," he said, his lips brushing against her cheek.

She took his hand in hers, leading him away from the forest, the haunting sound of laughter lingering behind them.


End file.
